mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Slam Basketball Wii/courts
These are the Courts in Mario Slam Basketball Wii. F.L.U.D.D. Court This Court is Mario's Court. F.L.U.D.D (Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device) is the Referee. at the F.L.U.D.D. Court. It's the easiest court to play on. The only thing that happens is that F.L.U.D.D. sprays water onto the court, the water slows you down. F.L.U.D.D. shouts when there's a point scored. The Courts Music is Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64 (Nintendo 64) Ghost Court The Ghost Court is Luigi's Court. Magikoopa (or Kamek) is the Referee. He can zap players to make them smaller, for 10 seconds. Magikoopa can make the losing teams players bigger too. Magikoopa laughs when there is a point The Music is Super Mario Kart's (Super Nintendo) Ghost Valley 2 Music - Reversed! Yoshi's Island Court The Yoshi's Island Court is Yoshi's Court. Baby Bowser (not Bowser Jr.) is the Referee. Baby Bowser stomps every 30 seconds, that moves the ground and makes holes in the ground. If you fall down a hole you stay down there for one minute. Baby Bowser yells when there's a point. The Music for the Court is The Map Music From Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (Super Nintendo) Castle Court The Castle Court is Peach's Court. Lakitu is the Referee. He drops shells onto the court every ten seconds. He shouts when there's a point scored, but yells when there is ten points scored by the team. Lakitu has appeared as a ref/safety character in Mario Kart, Mario Golf, Mario Tennis, Mario Baseball, etc. The Music is FAKE New Super Mario Brothers '2' Overworld (Main Music for the Game) (Nintendo DS Boxart) Wario's Cave Wario's Court is Wario's Cave. It's in a Cave. It's very dark. Lakitu is the Referee, like on the Castle Court. He drops four shells every ten seconds. Lakitu will yell when there's a point scored Wario's Cave Music is WarioWare, Inc. for Super Smash Brothers Brawl from the Nintendo Wii Waluigi Pear Waluigi's court is Waluigi Pear. Waluigi is on the ground of this court. It's on a deck of Isle Delfino. Latitu make's his 3rd court appearance in Mario Slam Basketball Wii. The Music is Mario Strikers Charged Football's Waluigi Theme, on Nintendo Wii Monkey Land Donkey Kong's, Diddy Kong's, Dixie Kong's, Tiny Kong's and Funky Kong's court is called Monkety Land. The Kong's are all on the ground of the court. The Referee is Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong's dad, and the one from Donkey Kong arcade. Cranky will run around when there's a point. Daisy Hall 'Daisy's' court. The Music is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXgYdl_pEfo Mario Strikers Charged Football's Daisy Theme, on Nintendo Wii] Koopa Arena Take A Break, beacuse this court is Bowser, Bowser Jr., Koopa Troopa, Koopa Paratroopa and Dry Bones. Koopa Arena is a fire court. The Koopalings are the referees. Toad Park Toadsworth is the Referee Flame Arena Rainbow Arena The Music is Mario Kart: Double Dash's (GameCube) Rainbow Road Music Category:Mario Slam Basketball Wii Category:Fanon